


Losers Never Really Lose

by shanisafan



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Art, F/M, Grinding, Kissing, Nude Modeling, talk of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanisafan/pseuds/shanisafan
Summary: A location where I can put tumblr request one-shots1) Beverly poses as a nude model for Bill's art class and they get to talking about the dark times in their lives.2) Ben catches Beverly and Richie making a mess then it turns into Beverly and Ben realizing they are a mess





	1. Beautifully Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr anon requested a Beverly x Bill one-shot.

Beverly was beyond exhausted. She got off her bartending shift at 2:00 am last night, had been in back-to-back classes since 6:00 am, and was now sitting on a stool nude for a  Life Drawing class. She had decided to sign-up for the model position a couple semesters ago because it paid better than any other on-campus job.

She had no problem with 15 student artists staring at her exposed breasts and butt for hours. It was important for them to learn how to sketch humans. They would not be able to become great artists if someone did not step up and be their real-life reference. If she made a pretty penny from it, then really they were helping her too.

She glanced around trying to figure out where her gaze should be. She never knew where to look. Also, it was always a little awkward because Beverly was a talker. Being silently stared at for an hour put her on edge. She settled on watching the boy right in front of her sketch fiercely. He had the kindest hazel eyes and dark red hair. He stared at her in a way no one else did. He barely even looked at his sketch as he analyzed every part of her. He seemed to be memorizing her very being.

He had a frown on his face as he sketched faster and harsher on his pad. It made her self-conscious, something she tried not to feel about her body. Beverly looked away from him to find something else distracting. She let her eyes fall to one of the heaters directed at her.

Usually, the building was extremely drafty and freezing cold but the professor brought in extra space heaters to keep her warm. The combination of spotlights around her and heaters was getting her to a point of dangerously cozy. The problem was, her lack of sleep and constantly moving all day was making her drowsy. 

The only sound in the room was  the scratch of charcoal on paper and the soft whispered instructions from the professor, who was slowly circling the room. She watched him get to the red-haired boy and say, “That’s beautiful, Bill. You’ve really captured  _ her _ .”

Beverly didn’t like the way he said that. It sounded as if he was implying her very essence was on the paper. No one should be able to do that, not even artists. Then again, she knew absolutely nothing about art. Sitting still and looking pretty she could do. It sometimes felt like the only thing she could do properly.

That was another thing she hated about sitting in silence for so long. She got in her head too much. Started to doubt herself, her ambitions, and goals. In order to make the outfits for a big fashion show she was designing and creating, she needed money. Fabric does not come cheap. She wanted to be a fashion designer with every part of her being. So much that she was willing to be naked in front of strangers for money. At least there is no pole involved, that would certainly prove her father was right about her. She would amount to nothing more than a striper or a lady of the night. Imagine growing up with a man who thought so little of you.

She needed to stop thinking about that man and calm her mind. Then she remembered that her rent needed to be paid tonight. Which meant she would need to take extra shifts at the bar this week just to get groceries. She really hoped her roommate, Richie, remembered to pay the heating bill. Last month was a nightmare because without heat in the winter, their old apartment was icier than a freezer. 

She was thankful for her current state of warmth. The combination of the red glow from the heaters and the hot-white of the spotlights were making her eyes droopy. She thought closing them for a little bit would be fine. It was the warmest she had felt in a month. 

At some point, she fell asleep.

Then woke up on the cold wooden platform, her stool flown a few feet away. She was out of it and wondering how she ended up on the floor. She slowly looked up to see a circle of worried faces surrounding her. Everyone seemed to want to help, but nobody was willing to touch her. 

Beverly blushed fiercely as the reason dawned on her. They were all acutely aware of just how naked she was. A person can’t just grab a half-asleep nude woman. Suddenly, a sheet was laid upon her like a wrap. Beverly realized it was the lighting backdrop. Strong hands picked her up slowly and Beverly’s eyes met soft hazel ones.

“A-are you o-ok?” Bill said worriedly. His voice wavered in a way that did not seem nervous. It was strange that he tripped over his words at all.

“Yeah. That position was just the most comfortable I’ve been in a month.” Beverly said quickly. The whole class laughed nervously. “And I promise I didn’t fall asleep because of looking at you all. You’re a beautiful fucking bunch of artists.” The laughter got louder and everyone relaxed. 

“Are you alright to continue Beverly? Did you need to go home?” The professor asked concerned.

“No, no!” Beverly insisted. There was no way she could lose the money from this gig. “Just pinch me every ten minutes or something.”

“How about Bill talks to you instead.”

“P-professor, my stutter.”

“No one minds your stutter, Bill. You are sitting directly in front of her, it will be easier if you talk to her.”

He nodded anxiously. Bill stayed on the platform making sure Beverly was situated and safe. He smiled sweetly at her then went to put the backdrop up again. He sat back on his stool and began working again. 

“Er...what’s your m-major?” Bill winced a little at his typical question. 

“Fashion Design,” She answered back. “I would much rather be designing clothes than be stripped of them, but I need to pay the bills.”

A smile spread on his face at her joke. “Do yuh-you live on campus?” 

“No, I live in an apartment with my best friend since high school. He’s a music major.”

“I used to puh-play piano but stopped.”

“Why’d you stop?” She asked immediately curious. He was already an extremely artistic boy. What was one more art form to him?

His eyes flickered to hers then back to his pad. “My bruh-bother passed away and it was t-too hard to practice without him around t-t-to sing-a-long.” 

Her stomach clenched and mouth dried up. She wanted to comfort him at that moment but was too awkward to know how. “I’m so sorry. I want to hug you but due to my state of dress or rather undress that might be too forward.”

He laughed a real genuine laugh that made her stomach flip. “What was his name?” She asked.

“Georgie.”

“How old was he?” 

“Six.” He sighed.

“What was he like?”

Bill seemed taken aback by her question. It was clear that people usually stopped asking him questions at this point. Maybe even before they asked his name. 

“The sw-sweetest and c-c-cutest kid to ever exist.”

She grinned, “You’re biased.”

“Fuck yeah I am.”

She burst out laughing at him cursing. The professor gave her a look. “I’m sorry! Tell him not to be funny and I can stay still.”

“We did a lot of arts and crafts t-together. He learned pretty fast. He wuh-would have been a much b-better artist than me.” He kept observing her in that intrusive way he was before. She honestly felt like he could read her very soul. It made her want to confess her deepest secrets. “Wh-what about you?”

“What about me what?”

“What’s your family like?” He inquired.

“Absent.”

Bill nodded understandingly. “My mother did not s-speak to me for two months after G-Georgie...ya know.”

“What? Why would she do that?"

“Grief. Said she couldn’t bear to look at me. It’s my f-f-fault he d-d-d-...” Bill trailed off not able to finish the word but she knew what he meant.

“That can’t be true.” She whispered.

“It is.”

She knew it was time to stop the conversation but she pressed on. “How did he die?”

He kept drawing for a few minutes. She wondered if he didn’t hear her or was ignoring the question. She dropped her eyes to the ground feeling embarrassed about her questioning. When she opened her mouth to apologize, he spoke over her. “He was playing with a p-p-paper boat I made for him in the ruh-rain. Fell in the s-s-s-” He fought to say the last word frustratedly. “S-sewer.” 

“That’s not your fault.”

“I sh-shouldn’t have let him play outside alone.” He insisted.

Beverly felt she needed to fix the situation but had no idea how. She wanted to desperately convince Bill that he was not the monster who killed his brother like he clearly believed. “My father tried to rape me but I don’t blame my mother for that.” Bill stopped drawing and stared at her. The whole room had gone silent of scratches to listen. “She went to the grocery store for food. I made the mistake of running my mouth while he was drunk and he had me pinned beneath him. My mother came back to me practically naked and my father’s head bleeding out on the bathroom floor. I whacked him with the toilet seat.” 

His mouth was partly open then he gulped and said, “It’s n-not your fault that happened.”

“I provoked him.” 

“No one has the right t-to t-t-touch you like that without your perm-m-mission.”

“Thanks, Bill.”

“I would hug you but d-due to the state of your undress that might be t-too forward.”

Her face spilt into a huge grin. She burst out laughing again, clutching her stomach and felt tears in her eyes. She wasn’t sure if they were from laughing or telling her story but they wouldn’t stop falling. It was the most cathartic moment of her life.

The professor brought over a robe for Beverly then clapped his hands together. “Alright, our model seems to be done for the night. So I will let you all go 15 minutes early. See you on Thursday, Beverly? Perhaps get some sleep and if you want to speak to some...”

She grinned at him weakly. “Thanks.” Her eyes drifted over to Bill as he began packing up his work. She hesitated feeling self-conscious and nervous. Having the robe wrapped around her was like a protective shield. She had just spent time revealing some of the most personal information about herself to a stranger. She took a deep breath and bounded over to him. He didn’t look up at her right away but smiled when she took a look at his charcoal drawing.

“Wow…” Her heart dropped to her stomach as she analyzed the detail. The portrait was gorgeous from her high cheekbones down to her stubby toes. He drew her like how a Greek Goddess would be surveying mortals. He captured the pain and sadness in her eyes but left a smile that seemed to know all the world’s secrets. 

“It’s not done.” He said softly.

“Do you really see me like this?” She breathed out.

“What do you see?”

“Someone who is beautiful.”

“Then yes.”


	2. Covered in Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "they keep finding glitter everywhere, now who's fault is it?"

“Hey, Beverly and Richie?” Ben poked his head into the room that the two were hiding in. They had been acting secretive all day, which just made Ben really nervous. Nothing good came out of them scheming together.

“DON’T LOOK!” They shouted together. Beverly got quickly to her feet, pushed Ben out of the room, shut the door and locked it.

Ben tentatively knocked to make sure they were listening. “But guys…Eddie and Stanley are freaking out about the living room. I don’t really mind about the mess but they are driving Bill, Mike and I crazy.  **They keep finding glitter everywhere, now who’s fault is it?** ”

There was distinctive giggling on the other side of the door. Ben kept knocking, he refused to stop until someone opened the door. “Bev just fuckin let him in.” He heard Richie say quickly.

He was mid-knock when she flung the door open, looked out in the hallway urgently then pulled him in. She grasped his hand tightly bringing him toward the mystery thing they were working on. Both Beverly and Richie had glitter in their hair and on their hands. He knew she was passing the glitter onto his hand but he couldn’t get himself to care as his hand tingled from her touch. When they were in front of the object, she stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders.

“Oh god…” Ben said with a little laugh. Beverly and Richie had created a giant poster that read ‘The Losers Club’. It was decorated with so much glitter of every color that Ben was no longer surprised it was all over the house. “Where are you planning to hang this up?”

“On the side of our house.” Richie responded immediately.

“Um…everyone is going to veto that idea immediately.” Ben responded. Beverly moved her hands down his back and snaked them around his waist.

She whispered in his ear, “But if you say yes, maybe Bill and Mike will agree.” Then she kissed his cheek. He thought his body would go into cardiac arrest. When Beverly was affectionate with him it made his mind go blank. He would do whatever she wanted.

Which was also really frustrating because they were only friends. He was madly in love with her, but she showed no interest beyond friendship. Which he was alright with, all the anger was on himself. He shouldn’t want more from someone who did not feel the same way. It made him feel like a terrible friend and a slimy man.

He moved away from her touch and she looked back at him in surprise. Richie gave him a knowing look then went back to glittering.

“Is everything ok?” She asked with hurt in her eyes. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No…I just…I don’t know.” Ben walked to the bedroom door. “Please try not to get glitter everywhere. If Eddie’s screaming goes any higher, dogs will be surrounding our house.” Richie let out a huge laugh.

Ben left the room planning to head into his own. He didn’t feel like going back downstairs with the rest of the guys there. It was better if he composed himself before seeing anyone. He plopped down on the bed frowning at the ceiling.

Ben knew he had many opportunities to tell Beverly how he felt. Except every moment did not feel right to him. He wanted to make a huge romantic gesture because that’s how average guys like him won drop dead gorgeous girls such as Beverly. Any attempt he tried was met with a complete blow off by Beverly. She either did not get the hint or did and was not interested, so he gave up.

There was a soft knock on his door and he thought about ignoring it. Unfortunately, he did not get the chance to even ignore it because the door opened immediately.

“I’m sorry. You probably want to be alone but I wanted to check on you.” Came Beverly’s voice. Ben closed his eyes briefly as he felt his bed sink where she sat on the edge. “What’s going on with you?”

He sighed deeply pinching the bridge of his nose. “Nothing, Bev.”

“It’s not nothing!” She insisted. He felt the shift in the bed as she came closer and laid down next to him. “Please tell me.”

Ben turned his head to look at her. She placed the back of her hand, still covered in glitter, on his forehead. “Are you sick?” He shook his head but she kept her small cool hand there. Then slowly ran it down his face until she cupped his cheek. Every touch was like a burn. He yearned for so much more in their relationship and being this close only hurt him.

“I think I am going to move out.” Ben said quietly. He had been thinking about this for a while. Living under the same roof was not healthy for him. Beverly’s eyes widened and she leaned on her elbow to look down at him.

“You can’t! We just fucking made a Losers Club Sign! And we aren’t the Losers Club without every damn member. So no! You can’t move out!” There was so much passion and determination in her words, he couldn’t help but smile.

“God…you are so beautiful.” His smile fell from his face and was replaced by horror at his words. She gaped at him in wonder. Ben could not believe he said that aloud. He never permitted himself to say such things to her because he could not hide his sincerity.

Beverly hesitated then leaned forward. His heart quickened as her lips moved closer to his. Just before their mouths touched she said quietly, “Can I kiss you?”

He thought about telling her no. They were friends and if she kissed him, he would absolutely have to move out. Probably never see her again. Because if they kissed, they will have crossed the line. He would never be able to hide his love for her then. His love would be omnipresent, constantly obvious and unceasingly cruel to him.

Then his mouth moved forward to close the distance. It clearly surprised her because she didn’t move her lips right away. She was frozen. Then she melted entirely into the kiss. Her lips were moving frantically against his needing him to reciprocate. He responded with just as much vigor. She moved her body closer to him until she was half on him. His hands moved to her hair running his fingers through the red locks just like he always wanted too. Their breathing was rugged and heavy as Beverly moved her tongue against his excitedly.

His hands run down her back and stopped right above the waistband of her jeans. She shifted her leg over to straddle him and he knew she could feel his desire. This just encouraged her to start grinding down on him with need. They both moaned then she was unbuttoning his shirt and trailing kisses down his neck.

“Bev…” He whispered knowing he needed her to stop before it went too far. She thought this was an invitation to go further because she stopped kissing him to reach down and unzip his jeans.

“Bev!” He placed a hand on hers and she halted, face half covered with her hair. Her body was flushed as her eyes slowly met his. “We can’t do this.” He said firmly.

“Why?!” She asked desperately. “I want this and clearly so do you!”

“Because…”

“Because why? Just tell me what is bothering you. I will try to make it better.” She shifted in his lap which made him hiss from the unexpected friction. He was still really worked up.

“Bev…we can’t come back from something like this.”

“Maybe I don’t want to come back from anything, Ben.”

“Beverly…”

“No! I’m a grown woman, I can make my own choices. Stop treating me like the 13-year-old girl you met years ago. I love you, Ben!” Her voice cracked. Dawning hit her like a ton of bricks. She tried to jump off his lap and probably run away, but he placed his hands on her thighs to trap her.

“I love you too.” He said fast.

She stared back skeptically, “I mean I am IN love with you.”

“I’m IN love with you too. I have been for years.”

“You’re lying…” She said in bewilderment.

“I’m not.” She ran a hand through his hair then kissed him again. This time it was gentle and soft like she was taking her time to really memorize the moment. Ben was sure he wouldn’t be able to think of anything else for the rest of his life.

Ben Hanscom and Beverly Marsh loved each other, even covered in glitter.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment on your thoughts! Come say hi [tumblr: richiefuckingtozier](https://richiefuckingtozier.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
